A Mediadora
by Julia Menezes
Summary: Lily Evans é uma adolescente como outra qualquer. Bem, quase... Ela tem esse pequeno segredo envolvendo fantasmas. Isso, e o fantasma de um espanhol assassinado por volta de 1800 que insiste em morar no quarto dela tornam sua nova vida em Hogsmead um tanto quanto conturbada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Adaptação do Livro: A mediadora de Meg Caboot.**

**Não possuo nenhum dos personagens, são todos de autoria da JK.**

* * *

E lá estava eu naquele avião, usando minha jaqueta de couro preta e vendo as palmeiras pela janela ao aterrissar. Nesse momento um pensamento se passou a minha cabecinha ruiva: Genial, jaqueta de couro e palmeiras. Não podia estar acertando mais, exatamente como achava que ia mesmo...

Só que não.

Mamãe não gosta nadinha da minha jaqueta, mas eu juro que não a vesti para deixá-la furiosa, ou algo assim. Não fiquei aborrecida com o fato de ela ter decidido casar com um sujeito que vive a 4.800 quilômetros de distância, me obrigando a sair do colégio no meio do segundo ano; a abandonar a melhor – e única - amiga que tive desde o jardim de infância; a deixar a cidade onde vivi todos os meus 16 anos.

Não mesmo. Não fiquei nada aborrecida.

Pois o fato é que eu realmente gosto desse cara, Charlus, meu novo padrasto. Ele é bom para a minha mãe. Ele a deixa feliz. E é super bonzinho comigo.

Essa história de mudar para a Hogsmead é que me deixou chateada.

E acho até que ainda nem falei dos três filhos de Charlus.

Estavam todos lá para me receber quando desci do avião. Minha mãe, Charlus e os três filhos dele: Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado. É como eu os chamo. São os meus novos meios-irmãos.

- Lily!

Mesmo se eu não tivesse ouvido minha mãe berrando meu nome quando passei pelo portão, não tinha como deixar de vê-los - minha nova família.

Charlus fazia os dois menores segurarem aquele enorme cartaz dizendo "Seja bem-vinda, Lilian!". Todos os passageiros que saíam do avião passavam por ali e ficavam dizendo "Olha só que gracinha!" e sorrindo para mim com aquele olhar enjoativo.

É isso aí. Não podia mesmo estar acertando mais. Estou acertando horrores.

- Tudo bem - fui dizendo, enquanto me aproximava rapidamente da minha nova família. - Agora podem abaixar isso aí.

Mas mamãe estava preocupada demais em me abraçar para prestar atenção. Ficava dizendo repetidas vezes: "Minha Lilica! Minha Lilica"

Eu odeio quando alguém que não seja minha mãe me chama de Lilica, dessa forma fui logo tratando de fulminar os garotos com meu melhor olhar 43, para que eles nem pensassem em fazer isso!

Obviamente os três ficaram só rindo para mim por cima daquele cartaz imbecil, Rabicho por ser boboca demais, Aluado por que... Bem, ele até que podia estar contente mesmo de me ver. Aluado tem dessas esquisitices. Almofadinhas, o mais velho, ficava lá parado, com ar de... De sono, acho eu.

- Como foi de viagem, ruivinha?

Charlus tirou a mochila do meu ombro e botou no dele. Visivelmente, estranhou o peso:

- Uau! O que é que você está trazendo aqui? Não sabia que é considerado crime contrabandear hidrantes de Londres para outros estados?

Eu sorri para ele. Charlus é aquele tipo de pateta grandalhão, mas é um pateta legal. Não podia ter a menor idéia do que é crime, pois passou a vida inteira vivendo nessa cidadezinha pacífica e só esteve no mundo real e violento de Londres umas cinco vezes. E por sinal foi o suficiente para convencer minha mãe a se casar com ele.

- Não é um hidrante - eu disse. - É um parquímetro. E ainda tenho mais quatro malas.

- Quatro? - Charlus fingiu que estava espantado. – Você por acaso pensa que está fazendo uma mudança?

Há. Não sei se já disse que Charlus se acha o maior comediante...

Bem, como pode ser notado, ele não é nada engraçado. Como um comediante ele é um ótimo carpinteiro.

- Lily – Aluado me disse, todo entusiasmado, seus olhinhos brilhando bizarramente. - Você reparou que na aterrissagem a cauda do avião sacudiu um pouco? Foi uma corrente de ar ascendente. Acontece quando uma massa de ar que se move em grande velocidade vai de encontro a uma contracorrente de vento com velocidade igual ou maior.

Aluado, o filho menor do Charlus, tem 12 anos, mas parece que tem uns 40. Na festa do casamento, ficou quase o tempo todo me falando de mutilação de cabeças de gado importadas, e que a tal da Área 51 não passa de uma grande farsa do governo americano, que não quer que a gente saiba que "não estamos sós" neste universo.

- Poxa vida, Lilica – Mãe não parava de repetir. - Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo. Você vai adorar a casa. No início não parecia que era a nossa casa, mas agora que você está aqui... E espere só até ver o seu quarto. Charlus deixou-o uma gracinha...

Antes de se casarem, Charlus e minha mãe passaram semanas procurando uma casa que tivesse pelo menos um quarto para cada filho. Finalmente se decidiram por aquela enorme casa na colina de Carmel, que só puderam comprar porque estava num estado lamentável, e a firma de construção para a qual o Charlus costuma trabalhar a reformou por um preço super camarada. Há dias minha mãe vinha falando sobre o meu quarto, que ela jura ser o mais bonito da casa.

- Que vista! – Disse mamãe pela 15ª vez. - Da sacada do seu quarto dá para ver o mar! Ai, Lily, você vai adorar.

Eu sabia mesmo que ia adorar. Exatamente como adoraria trocar a pizza de Londres por brotos de alfafa, o metrô pelas pranchas de surfe e tudo mais.

Não sei bem como nem por que, mas Rabicho conseguiu abrir a boca e perguntou com aquela voz abobalhada:

- Gostou do cartaz?

Nem consigo acreditar que ele tem a mesma idade que eu. Mas não dava mesmo para esperar outra coisa: ele está na equipe de luta livre. A única coisa em que consegue pensar, pelo que pude perceber quando tive que ficar sentada ao seu lado na festa do casamento (fiquei sentada entre ele e o Aluado, dá para sentir como a conversa fluiu), é em chaves de pescoço e shakes de proteína para ganhar massa muscular.

- É mesmo, grande cartaz - respondi, arrancando-o das suas mãos e virando-o de cabeça para baixo para ninguém mais ler os dizeres ridículos. - Podemos ir agora? Quero pegar minhas malas antes que alguém tenha a mesma idéia.

- Claro, claro – Mamãe deu-me um último abraço antes de nos dirigirmos as esteiras onde as bagagens ficam circulando até que seus donos as resgatem. - Estou tão contente de te ver! Você está tão bem...

Foi então que ela disse, embora estivesse na cara que não queria dizer, mas disse mesmo assim, baixinho, para ninguém mais ouvir:

- Pensei que já tivesse falado com você sobre a jaqueta, Lily. E achei que você tinha jogado fora esses jeans.

Eu estava usando meus jeans mais velhos, os que são furados nos joelhos. Combinavam perfeitamente com a minha camiseta de seda preta e minhas botas de zíper. Aquela combinação dos jeans e botas com minha jaqueta preta de couro e minha mochila da força aérea me faziam parecer uma adolescente rebelde fugindo de casa num filme de televisão.

A meu ver, para atravessar o país num avião durante horas e depois mais algumas horas em um carro, porque em Hogsmead não tem aeroporto, a gente tem mais é que se sentir confortável.

Foi o que eu disse, mamãe apenas revirou os olhos em resposta e deixou pra lá. É o lado bom da minha mãe. Ela não fica insistindo, como outras mães. Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado não têm nem idéia de como são sortudos.

- Tudo bem - concordou ela. - Vamos pegar sua bagagem. E levantando novamente a voz, chamou:

- Vamos, Sirius. Vamos pegar as coisas da Lily.

Ela precisou chamar Almofadinhas pelo nome, pois ele parecia que já estava dormindo em pé. Uma vez perguntei a minha mãe se Sirius, que já está adiantado no colegial, sofre de narcolepsia ou é viciado em alguma droga, e ela estranhou que eu estivesse dizendo aquilo. É que o cara fica lá piscando o tempo todo sem falar com ninguém.

Espera aí, não é verdade. Uma vez ele realmente me disse uma coisa. Perguntou se eu fazia parte de alguma gangue. Foi no casamento, quando me pegou do lado de fora fumando um cigarro, com minha jaqueta de couro por cima do meu vestido de dama de honra.

É, eu sei, UM CIGARRO! Vê se me esquece, tá bem? Foi o primeiro e único cigarro que eu fumei. O estresse era muito grande. Eu estava preocupada com o casamento da minha mãe, ela ia se mudar para a Hogsmead e podia até me esquecer. Juro que nunca mais fumei nenhum cigarro.

E não me interpretem mal quando eu falo do Sirius. Com seu metro e oitenta e tal, a mesma cabeleira negra esvoaçante e os mesmos olhos azul-acinzentados do pai, ele é o que a minha melhor amiga, Lene, chamaria de um pedaço. Apenas, não é exatamente a mente mais brilhante do mundo, se é que me entendem.

Enquanto Almofadinhas parece prestes a desmaiar de sono em cima de mim a qualquer momento, Aluado continuava falando na velocidade da luz. Em algum momento ele começou a explicar qual a velocidade necessária para que o avião possa romper a força gravitacional da Terra. É conhecida como velocidade de decolagem.

Foi aí que eu decidi: Terei sempre Aluado por perto para os deveres de casa, mesmo eu sendo três períodos mais adiantada do que ele.

Enquanto Aluado falava e falava e falava mais um pouco, eu ia olhando em volta. Era a primeira vez que eu ia à esses lados do país, e vou dizer uma coisa: embora ainda estivéssemos no aeroporto já dava para sentir que não estávamos mais em Londres. Quer dizer, para começar, era tudo limpo. Nada de sujeira, nem de bagunça, nem pichações. O saguão era todo em tons pastéis, e qualquer um sabe que a sujeira aparece mais em cores claras. Por que você acha que os Londrinos se vestem de preto o tempo todo? Nada a ver com estar na moda. Não mesmo. É só para não precisar botar as roupas para lavar toda vez que saímos com elas.

E sabe o que mais achei estranho? Ninguém estava brigando. Havia filas de passageiros aqui e ali, mas eles não estavam levantando a voz com os balconistas. Em Londres, todo cliente está sempre brigando com os atendentes, não importa onde.

Aqui não. Estava todo mundo perfeitamente calmo.

E acho que eu sabia por quê. Simplesmente não me parecia que houvesse qualquer motivo para se irritar. Lá fora, o sol se derramava nas palmeiras que eu havia visto do céu. No estacionamento havia gaivotas ciscando - nada de pombos, gaivotas mesmo, grandes gaivotas brancas e cinzentas. E quando fomos apanhar minha bagagem, ninguém se preocupou em saber se os adesivos nelas combinavam com os meus canhotos. Nada disso. Todo mundo só ficava dizendo "Até logo! Tenham um bom dia!".

Completamente irreal.

Antes de eu viajar, Lene (ela era a minha melhor amiga em Londres; bem, na verdade, a minha única amiga) tinha me dito que eu ia ver que ter três meios-irmãos tinha lá suas vantagens. E ela sabia do que estava falando, pois tinha quatro - não meios-irmãos, mas irmãos de verdade. Seja como for, não acreditei nela, assim como não havia acreditado nas pessoas que falavam das palmeiras. Mas quando Almofadinhas pegou duas malas minhas, Rabicho pegou as outras duas e eu não precisei carregar absolutamente nada, pois Charlus já estava com a minha mochila de mão, finalmente eu entendi do que ela estava falando: os irmãos podem ter sua utilidade. Podem carregar o que é pesado mesmo, como se não fosse nada.

Afinal, eu tinha feito minhas malas, e sabia o que havia nelas. Não estavam nada leves. Mas Almofadinhas e Rabicho iam andando assim, tipo: "sem problema, vamos nessa."

De posse da minha bagagem, fomos para o estacionamento. Quando as portas automáticas se abriram, todo mundo - inclusive minha mãe - levou a mão ao bolso para botar os óculos escuros. Aparentemente estavam todos sabendo alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Mas bastou chegar à calçada para entender o que era.

Aqui faz sol!

E não é só que faça sol - é uma luminosidade incrível, tão forte e colorida que os olhos doem. Eu também tinha os meus óculos escuros; estavam em algum lugar, mas como estava fazendo uns cinco graus e caindo chuva de granizo quando eu saí de Londres, nem me passou pela cabeça deixá-los à mão. Quando minha mãe me disse que nós íamos nos mudar - ela e Charlus decidiram que era mais fácil ela se mudar, pois tinha só uma filha e trabalhava como repórter de televisão, do que ele, que tinha três filhos e um negócio próprio -, ela me explicou que eu ia adorar o povoado de Hogsmead.

- Lá é que se passam as histórias de todos aqueles romances do que você leu na escola – explicou mamãe melancólica. - Você lembra, O pônei vermelho...

Bom, não fiquei tão impressionada assim. Do Pônei vermelho, só me lembrava que não havia meninas na história, embora houvesse um bocado de colinas. E agora ali no estacionamento, passando os olhos pelas colinas ao redor do Aeroporto, eu podia ver que havia mesmo muitas colinas, e que a relva nelas estava ressecada e amarelada.

Mas, espalhadas pelas colinas, havia umas árvores diferentes de todas que eu já tinha visto. Eram achatadas no alto, como se um punho gigantesco tivesse vindo do céu e dado um murro. Mais tarde eu ficaria sabendo que eram ciprestes.

E pelo estacionamento todo, que evidentemente tinha um sistema de irrigação, havia arbustos enormes com flores vermelhas gigantescas, quase sempre ao redor de palmeiras incrivelmente altas e grossas. Depois, olhando melhor as flores, eu descobriria que eram hibiscos. E os estranhos besouros que ficavam pairando em volta, com um zumbido, não eram besouros coisa nenhuma, mas beija-flores.

- Claro - Disse mamãe quando eu observei isto. - Eles estão em toda parte. Lá em casa nós temos bebedouros para eles. Se quiser você pode pendurar um na sua janela também.

Beija-flores bebendo agüinha na nossa janela? Lá em Londres os únicos pássaros que vinham até a minha janela eram pombos. E minha mãe não chegava exatamente a me estimular a alimentá-los.

Meu momento de alegria com os beija-flores foi interrompido quando Rabicho de repente anunciou que ia dirigir, e se encaminhou para o assento do motorista do enorme utilitário de que nos aproximávamos.

- Eu vou dirigir – Corrigiu Charlus com firmeza.

- AH, pai – Rabicho ficou todo emburrado, fazendo com que um monte de rugas estranhas surgisse na testa grande dele. - Como é que eu vou conseguir a minha carteira se você nunca me deixa praticar?

- Você pode praticar no Rambler - respondeu Charlus calmamente enquanto abria a mala do Land Rover e e acomodava minha bagagem. - Você também, Lily!

Fiquei espantada.

- Eu também o quê?

- Você pode praticar direção no Rambler, mas só se tiver alguém que tenha carteira de motorista do seu lado – Ele sorriu e sacudiu o dedo indicador na minha direção.

Eu pisquei para ele.

- Não sei dirigir - disse.

Rabicho soltou uma gargalhada que parecia um relincho.

- Você não sabe dirigir? – E deu uma cotovelada em Almofadinhas, que estava recostado na lateral do carro, com o rosto voltado para o sol. - Olha aí, Sirius, ela não sabe dirigir!

- Não é tão incomum assim que um Londrino não tenha carteira de motorista, Brad - disse o Aluado. – Você não sabe que Londres tem o tráfego mais pesado de todo o país? E que sua ampla malha de metrô, ferrovias e ônibus atende a um bilhão e setecentos milhões de usuários anualmente?

Todo mundo ficou olhando para o Aluado. Até que minha mãe conseguiu dizer, modestamente:

- Eu nunca ando de carro na cidade.

Charlus fechou a porta da traseira do Land Rover.

- Não se preocupe, Lily - disse ele. - Vamos te matricular sem demora numa auto-escola. Num piscar de olhos você vai se equiparar ao Peter. Eu olhei para Rabicho. Jamais teria imaginado que alguém pudesse dizer que eu ainda precisava me equiparar ao Peter em alguma coisa.

Mas dava para ver que muitas surpresas ainda me esperavam. As palmeiras tinham sido apenas o começo. No trajeto para casa, que ficava bem a duas horas do aeroporto - e duas horas que não passavam nada rápido, espremida entre Rabicho e Almofadinhas, com Aluado empoleirado em cima da minha bagagem lá atrás e sem parar de discorrer sobre as maravilhas do departamento de trânsito da cidade de Londres -, eu comecei a me dar conta de que as coisas seriam diferentes, mas muito, muito diferentes do que eu imaginara, e com certeza diferentes de tudo a que eu estava acostumada.

E não apenas porque eu passaria a viver em uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo. Não só porque, para qualquer lado que eu olhasse, via coisas que nunca havia visto em Londres: quiosques de beira de estrada vendendo alcachofras e romãs a uma libra a dúzia; quilômetros e quilômetros de vinhedos se enrascando infindavelmente em caramanchões; plantações de limão e abacate; toda uma vegetação de um verde deslumbrante que eu nem era capaz de identificar. E por cima de tudo aquilo, um céu tão azul, tão vasto, que o enorme balão de gás que ia passando lá adiante parecia incrivelmente minúsculo - como um botão no fundo de uma piscina olímpica.

E além do mais havia o mar, que aparecia tão de repente diante dos nossos olhos que de início eu não o reconheci, achando que era apenas mais uma plantação. Até que eu notei que aquela plantação estava brilhando, refletindo o sol e me enviando pequenas mensagens de SOS em código Morse. A luz era tão resplandecente que ficava difícil olhar sem óculos escuros. Mas lá estava ele, o mar... Enorme, quase tão vasto quanto o céu, uma coisa viva e pulsante se projetando contra uma tira de praia em forma de vírgula.

Como eu era de Londres, só muito raramente tinha visto o mar, pelo menos com praia. Fiquei mesmo de boca aberta quando o vi, era mais forte que eu. E quando meu queixo caiu todo mundo parou de falar - exceto Almofadinhas, claro, que estava dormindo.

- Que foi? - perguntou mamãe, espantada. – Que aconteceu?

- Nada - respondi. Eu estava sem graça. Claro que todos ali estavam acostumados a ver o mar. Iam pensar que eu era uma aberração, ficando tão impressionada com aquilo. - Nada não, é só o mar.

- Ah, sim - disse mamãe. - É mesmo, não é lindo?

Aí foi a vez do Rabicho:

- Ondas muito maneiras. Vou à praia antes do jantar.

- Só depois de terminar aquele trabalho - cortou o pai.

- Poxa, paiêee!...

Foi a deixa para minha mãe começar a fazer uma longa e detalhada descrição do colégio para o qual eu ia, o mesmo que era freqüentado por Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado. O colégio, batizado com o nome de Hogwarts, em homenagem a um Inglês que chegou no século XII e se fingiu de cristão para não irritar os espanhóis – já falei que Hogsmead é um povoado inglês na Espanha? (com mania de palmeiras, mas ainda sim, um povoado na espanha) - que já viviam na região, era na realidade um gigantesco castelo construído com tijolos crus, que todo ano atraía vinte mil turistas ou coisa parecida.

Na realidade eu não estava ouvindo o que minha mãe dizia. Meu interesse pela escola sempre foi mais ou menos igual a zero. O único motivo pelo qual eu não pudera mudar-me para cá antes do Natal é que não havia vaga para mim em Hogwarts; tive então de esperar o semestre seguinte para aparecer alguma coisa. Mas não me importei - acabei morando com minha avó por alguns meses, o que não foi nada mal. Minha avó, além de ser uma excelente advogada criminal, é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da impressão causada pelo mar, que havia desaparecido por trás das colinas. Eu ficava esticando o pescoço, na esperança de dar mais uma olhadela, e de repente me ocorreu!... E eu disse:

- Espera aí. Quando esse colégio foi construído?

- No século XII - respondeu Aluado. – O Castelo de Hogwarts foi construído para proteger Goddric Gryffindor de seus inimigos como...

- Século XII? - insisti, inclinando-me para a frente. Eu estava espremida entre Almofadinhas (cuja cabeça já estava repousando no meu ombro, de tal modo que eu era capaz de dizer, só de respirar, que ele usava xampu Finesse) e Rabicho. Lene não tinha me dito nada sobre o espaço que os garotos são capazes de ocupar, e que não é pouca coisa não, quando eles passam do metro e oitenta de altura e podem pesar algo em torno de 90 quilos. - Século XII?

Minha mãe deve ter percebido o pânico na minha voz, pois virou-se no assento da frente e disse, com sua voz suave:

- Lily, nós já conversamos sobre isto. Eu te expliquei que no colégio Robert Louis Stevenson a lista de espera é de um ano e você me disse que não queria ir para um colégio só de meninas, de modo que o Sagrado Coração fica descartado e Charlus ficou sabendo de histórias terríveis de drogas e violência nos colégios públicos aqui da região...

- Mas, século XII? - insisti, já sentindo meu coração bater forte, como se estivesse correndo. - Isto quer dizer que ele tem trezentos anos!

- Não estou entendendo - disse o Charlus.

Já estávamos atravessando a cidadezinha de Hogesmead, cheia de chalés pitorescos - alguns deles com telhados de palha - e pequenos restaurantes e galerias de arte cheios de charme. Charlus tinha de dirigir com cuidado, pois as ruas estavam cheias de carros com placas de outros países e não havia sinais luminosos, algo de que os moradores por algum motivo se orgulhavam.

- O que há de tão errado com o século XII? - ele quis saber.

Minha mãe respondeu, sem a menor inflexão na voz - aquela voz que eu chamo de voz das más notícias, a que ela usa na televisão para noticiar desastres de avião e assassinatos de crianças:

- Lily nunca gostou muito de prédios antigos.

- Ah - fez o Charlus. - Então é provável que ela não goste da casa.

Eu me agarrei no encosto de cabeça do assento dele.

- Por quê? - perguntei numa voz seca. - Por que não vou gostar da casa?

É claro que eu percebi o motivo assim que chegamos. A casa era enorme e inacreditavelmente bonita, com direito até a torrinhas de estilo vitoriano e uma plataforma-mirante no telhado. Minha mãe mandara pintá-la de azul, branco e creme, e ela era cercada de grandes pinheiros frondosos e arbustos floridos por toda parte. Com três andares, toda construída em madeira e não a terrível combinação de vidro e aço ou a terracota de que eram feitas as casas ao redor, pode-se dizer que era a casa mais charmosa e de bom gosto da vizinhança.

Mas eu não queria pisar lá dentro.

Quando concordei em me mudar para a Hogsmead com minha mãe, eu sabia que teria de enfrentar muitas mudanças. As alcachofras à beira da estrada, as plantações de limão, o mar... nada disso tinha importância. No fundo, a maior mudança seria ter de compartilhar minha mãe com outras pessoas.

Desde que o meu pai morrera há dez anos, éramos só nós duas. E eu tenho de reconhecer que gostava das coisas desse jeito. Na realidade, se não fosse pelo fato de que Charlus tão evidentemente fazia a minha mãe feliz, eu teria fincado pé e dito não à mudança.

Mas era impossível simplesmente olhar para os dois - Charlus e minha mãe - e não ver logo de cara que babavam completamente um pelo outro. E que tipo de filha eu seria se dissesse "nem pensar"? De modo que aceitei Charlus, aceitei seus três filhos e aceitei o fato de que teria de deixar para trás tudo que eu tinha e amava - minha melhor amiga, minha avó, as Pizzas, Londres - para dar à minha mãe a felicidade que ela merecia.

Mas eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar realmente no fato de que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, ia morar numa casa,

E não uma casa qualquer, e sim, como ia dizendo o Charlus cheio de orgulho enquanto tirava minha bagagem do carro e a entregava aos filhos, um casarão que havia funcionado como estalagem no século XIX. Construído em 1849, ele aparentemente tinha uma péssima reputação na época. No salão principal haviam ocorrido tiroteios por causa de jogos de cartas e mulheres. Ainda era possível ver os buracos das balas. Um deles, inclusive, havia sido emoldurado por Charlus. Ele confessou que era um pouco mórbido, mas argumentava que não deixava de ser interessante. E apostava que estávamos morando na única casa da colina de Hogsmead que tinha um buraco de bala feito no século XIX.

- Hmmm - Eu disse. E aposto que era verdade.

Enquanto subíamos os muitos degraus até a varanda da frente, minha mãe ficava olhando para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava apreensiva com o que eu ia pensar. E eu estava mesmo meio danada com ela por não me ter avisado. Mas acho que posso entender por que ela não disse nada. Se ela tivesse me dito que tinha comprado uma casa com mais de cem anos, eu não teria mudado para lá. Teria ficado com a vovó até chegar a hora de entrar para a faculdade.

Pois o fato é que a minha mãe tem toda razão: eu não gosto de construções antigas.

Embora desse para ver que em matéria de prédios antigos aquele era realmente especial... De pé na varanda, a gente podia ver toda Hogsmead lá embaixo, a cidadezinha, o vale, a praia, o mar. Era uma vista sensacional, e muita gente estaria disposta a pagar milhões para tê-la - e na verdade pagava mesmo, a julgar pelo luxo das casas em volta; uma vista para ninguém botar defeito.

Ainda assim, quando minha mãe me chamou para ver meu quarto, eu tremi um pouco nas bases.

A casa era tão bonita por dentro quanto por fora, toda alegre com seus amarelos e azuis e seus alaranjados brilhantes. Eu logo reconheci as coisas da minha mãe, o que me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Lá estava a cristaleira que tínhamos comprado num fim de semana em Liverpool. Lá estavam minhas fotos de bebê, penduradas na parede da sala de estar, bem ao lado das fotos de Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado. Lá estavam os livros da minha mãe, nas prateleiras embutidas na saleta. Suas plantas, por cujo transporte ela pagara tão caro, por não conseguir se separar delas, estavam por toda parte, em tripés de madeira, penduradas em frente às janelas, encarapitadas no alto do corrimão da escada.

Mas também havia coisas que eu não estava reconhecendo: um belo de um computador branco na escrivaninha que minha mãe costumava usar para assinar cheques e pagar as contas; uma televisão de tela gigante enfiada em uma lareira na saleta, com fios ligando-a a uma espécie de videogame; pranchas de surfe encostadas na parede ao lado da porta que dava para a garagem; um enorme cachorro babão, que parecia convencido de que eu trazia comida nos bolsos, onde não parava de enfiar seu enorme focinho úmido.

Todas essas coisas pareciam estranhamente masculinas, objetos estranhos no tipo de vida que eu e minha mãe tínhamos cultivado. Ia ser necessário algum tempo para eu me acostumar a elas.

Meu quarto ficava no primeiro andar, bem em cima do telhado da varanda. Durante todo o percurso do aeroporto minha mãe ficara falando agitada sobre o assento que Charlus tinha instalado na janela de três faces projetada para fora, do tipo conhecido como bay window. A janela dava para a mesma vista que a varanda, aquela paisagem impressionante que abarcava toda a península. Era mesmo uma gracinha da parte deles me darem um quarto tão bom, o quarto com a melhor vista da casa.

E quando eu vi a trabalheira que eles tiveram, para que eu me sentisse em casa naquele quarto (ou pelo menos para que alguma garota excessivamente feminina e fantasmagórica se sentisse em casa... não, eu... Eu nunca tinha sido do tipo penteadeira com tampo de vidro e telefone cor de rosa), quando vi que Charlus mandara botar papel de parede creme com miosótis azuis por cima dos intrincados lambris brancos ao longo das paredes; que as paredes do meu banheiro particular eram recobertas pelo mesmo papel; e que eles tinham comprado uma cama nova para mim - uma cama com armação de quatro colunas e dossel de rendas, do tipo que minha mãe sempre quisera me dar e dessa vez não pudera resistir, eu me senti culpada pela maneira como me havia comportado no carro. Realmente me senti. Caminhando pelo quarto, eu dizia a mim mesma: tudo bem, não é tão ruim assim. Por enquanto você está na boa. Talvez tudo dê certo, talvez ninguém tenha sido infeliz nesta casa, talvez aquelas pessoas todas que levaram tiros merecessem mesmo...

Até que me virei para a janela e vi que alguém já estava sentado de boa no assento que o Charlus fizera para mim com tanto carinho.

Era uma pessoa que não era parente, nem minha nem de Almofadinhas, Rabicho ou Aluado.

Voltei-me para o Charlus, para ver se ele tinha notado a presença do intruso. Mas ele não tinha, embora a pessoa estivesse bem ali, bem diante do seu rosto.

Minha mãe também não a havia visto. Ela só estava vendo o meu rosto. Desconfio que a minha cara não devia ser das mais agradáveis, pois a expressão da minha mãe mudou completamente, e ela disse, num suspiro:

- Ah, Lily, outra vez?!...

* * *

**NA: Para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras histórias... EU VOU POSTAR! Juroooo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bom, vou explicar. Não sou exatamente uma garota de 16 anos qualquer, embora eu pareça bastante normal. Quer dizer, tão normal quanto uma pessoa ruiva pode parecer. Mas veja bem, não uso drogas, não bebo, não fumo, – ok, teve apenas aquele incidente em que Almofadinhas me pegou, mas foi só aquela vez – não tenho nenhum piercing, nem tatuagem. Nunca pintei meu cabelo, mamãe nunca deixou, ela acha a cor meio laranja, meio vermelha, meio cobre do meu cabelo a coisa mais linda que já viu – fala sério. Bom, além das minhas botas e da minha jaqueta de couro, não tenho quase nenhuma roupa preta. Nem sequer uso esmalte escuro. Veja só como sou uma adolescente totalmente normal e comum.

Bom, só tem esse probleminha...

Eu falo com os mortos.

Unm, digamos que talvez não seja bem assim. Talvez eu deva dizer que são os mortos que falam comigo. Quer dizer, eu não ando por aí procurando esse tipo de conversa. Na realidade, tento evitar essa coisa toda, o máximo possível.

O negócio é que às vezes eles não me largam.

Estou me referindo aos fantasmas.

Não acho que eu seja maluca. Pelo menos não mais maluca que qualquer outra adolescente de 16 anos. Eu posso até parecer meio doida para certas pessoas como, por exemplo, a maioria do pessoal do bairro onde eu morava. Mais de uma vez puseram os conselheiros da escola para cuidar de mim. Às vezes eu penso que talvez até fosse mais fácil simplesmente deixar que me trancafiassem em um manicômio, ou algo do tipo.

Mas mesmo no nono andar de Azkaban - que é o lugar no qual eles trancafiam os loucos onde eu morava - eu provavelmente ainda não estaria a salvo dos fantasmas. Eles me achariam.

Eles sempre me acham.

Ainda me lembro do primeiro. Lembro-me dele com a mesma clareza das minhas outras lembranças daquela época, o que significa não muito bem, pois tinha mais ou menos uns dois anos. Acho que me lembro tão bem quanto me lembro de ter livrado um camundongo das garras do nosso gato, mantendo-o protegido em meus braços até que minha mãe, horrorizada, o arrancasse das minhas mãos.

Olha, eu só tinha dois anos, tá? Na época, ainda não sabia que a gente devia ter medo de ratos. Nem de fantasmas, por sinal. Por isto é que, quatorze anos depois, nenhum dos dois me assusta. Talvez me espantem, às vezes. E certamente me chateiam um bocado. Mas me dar medo?

Nunca.

A aparição, exatamente como o camundongo, era pequena, cinzenta e desprotegida. Até hoje não sei quem era. Mas eu falei com ela, algum tatibitate de bebê que ela não entendeu. Os fantasmas não entendem crianças de dois anos, como, alias, ninguém entende. Ela só ficou me olhando tristemente do alto da escada do nosso prédio. Acho que eu estava com pena dela, assim como tivera pena do camundongo, e queria ajudá-la. Só não sabia como. De modo que fiz o que qualquer criança de dois anos faria. Corri para a minha mãe.

Foi então que aprendi minha primeira lição a respeito dos fantasmas: só eu sou capaz de vê-los.

Quer dizer, é claro que outras pessoas também podem vê-los. Caso contrário, não teríamos casas mal-assombradas, histórias de fantasmas, seriados de mistério e tudo mais. Mas existe uma diferença. A maioria das pessoas que vêem fantasmas só vê um. Já eu vejo todos os fantasmas.

Todos mesmo. Qualquer um. Qualquer pessoa que tenha morrido e por algum motivo ainda esteja por aí, em vez de ir para onde deveria ir, eu sou capaz de ver.

E posso lhe garantir que isto significa um bocado de fantasmas.

No mesmo dia em que vi meu primeiro fantasma também descobri que a maioria das pessoas - até mesmo minha mãe - não consegue vê-los. E aliás ninguém que eu tenha conhecido consegue. Ou pelo menos ninguém confessa.

O que me faz lembrar da segunda coisa que aprendi sobre os fantasmas naquele mesmo dia, há quatorze anos: no fim das contas, é sempre melhor não dizer que você viu um fantasma. Ou, no meu caso, qualquer fantasma.

Não estou dizendo que minha mãe entendeu que eu estava apontando para um fantasma ao mesmo tempo que balbuciava umas coisas incompreensíveis naquela tarde, quando tinha dois anos. Duvido que ela soubesse. Provavelmente pensou que eu estava querendo dizer alguma coisa sobre o camundongo que ela havia tirado de mim naquela manhã. Mas ela parecia descontraída lá no alto da escada e concordou com a cabeça, dizendo:

- Rã-rã... Escuta, Suze. O que vai querer para o almoço? Queijo quente? Atum?

Eu não esperava exatamente uma reação semelhante à que ela teve no caso do camundongo. Minha mãe, que na época também estava cuidando do bebê de uma vizinha, soltara um berro daqueles ao ver o camundongo nos meus braços e berrara mais alto ainda quando eu anunciei orgulhosamente que agora também tinha o meu bebê - e hoje eu me dou conta de que ela podia não ter entendido, já que não sacou a história do fantasma.

Mas eu esperava pelo menos que ela percebesse aquela coisa que estava flutuando no alto da escada. Diariamente estavam me dando explicações sobre praticamente tudo que eu encontrava pela frente, dos hidrantes às instalações elétricas. Por que não sobre aquela coisa no alto da escada?

Mas quando eu estava comendo o meu queijo quente, um pouco depois, entendi que minha mãe não havia explicado nada sobre aquela coisa cinzenta porque não a tinha visto. Para ela, a coisa não estava lá.

Com dois anos de idade, isto não me pareceu absurdo. Na época, pareceu simplesmente mais uma coisa que tornava as crianças diferentes dos adultos. As crianças tinham de comer os legumes até o fim. Os adultos não precisavam. As crianças podiam andar no carrossel no parque. Os adultos, não. As crianças podiam ver as coisas cinzentas. Os adultos não conseguiam.

E embora eu tivesse apenas dois anos, entendi que aquela coisinha cinzenta no alto da escada não deveria ser comentada. Não deveria ser comentada com ninguém. Nunca.

E eu nunca comentei. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre o meu primeiro fantasma, nem nunca comentei com ninguém sobre as centenas de fantasmas que viria a encontrar nos anos seguintes. E se você for pensar bem, o que eu iria comentar, afinal?

Eu os via. Eles falavam comigo. Na maioria das vezes, eu não entendia o que eles estavam dizendo, o que queriam, e geralmente eles iam embora. Ponto final.

Provavelmente a coisa teria continuado assim indefinidamente se meu pai não tivesse morrido de repente.

Isso mesmo. Simples assim. Lá estava ele um belo dia na cozinha, cozinhando e contando piadas como sempre fazia, e no dia seguinte tinha partido.

E durante toda a semana que se seguiu à sua morte - que eu passei na varanda em frente ao nosso prédio, esperando meu pai voltar para casa - as pessoas ficavam me dizendo a toda hora que ele nunca voltaria.

Claro que eu não acreditava. E por que haveria de acreditar? Meu pai não ia voltar? Eles tinham ficado malucos? Tudo bem, ele podia ter morrido. Esta parte eu tinha entendido. Mas certamente ia voltar. Quem ia me ajudar com o dever de matemática? Quem ia acordar cedo comigo nos sábados para fazer waffles e ver desenhos animados? Quem ia me ensinar a dirigir quando eu tivesse 16 anos, como ele havia prometido? Meu pai podia ter morrido, mas com toda certeza eu voltaria a vê-lo. Todo dia eu estava vendo uma quantidade de pessoas mortas. Por que não haveria de ver o meu pai?

E no fim eu estava certa. Poxa vida, meu pai tinha morrido. Quanto a isto não havia a menor dúvida. Ele morreu de um enfarte fulminante. Minha mãe mandou cremar seu corpo, e guardou suas cinzas numa antiga caneca de cerveja alemã - aquela com alça. Meu pai adorava cerveja. Ela botou a caneca numa prateleira bem alta, onde o gato não pudesse derrubá-la, e às vezes, quando achava que eu não estava por perto, eu a surpreendia conversando com a caneca.

Isto me deixava muito triste. Quer dizer, ela não tinha culpa. Se estivesse na situação dela, sem saber o que eu sabia, provavelmente eu também conversaria com a caneca.

Mas, como você vê, era aí que todas aquelas pessoas do meu quarteirão se enganavam. Meu pai estava morto, é verdade. Mas eu realmente voltei a vê-lo.

Na realidade, é provável que o veja mais hoje em dia do que quando ele estava vivo. Quando estava vivo, ele tinha de ir para o trabalho quase todo dia. Agora que está morto, já não tem muito o que fazer. De modo que o vejo um bocado. Às vezes até demais. O passatempo favorito dele é aparecer de repente quando eu menos espero. É meio chato.

Foi meu próprio pai que finalmente me explicou tudo. De modo que, se você parar para pensar, foi até uma coisa boa que ele tenha morrido, pois de outra forma eu nunca ficaria sabendo.

Ok, isso não é bem verdade. Certa vez, uma cartomante de tarô disse algo a respeito. Foi numa festa na escola. Eu só fui porque Lene não queria ir sozinha. Para mim ia ser uma chatice, mas acabei indo porque é para essas coisas que servem as melhores amigas. A mulher - Sibila, médium vidente - leu as cartas da Lene, dizendo exatamente o que ela queria ouvir: você terá muito sucesso, será neurocirurgiã, vai se casar com 30 anos, terá três filhos, blablablá. Quando ela acabou, eu me levantei para ir embora, mas Lene insistiu que Sibila Trelawney também lesse cartas para mim.

Você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Sibila Trelawney leu as cartas uma vez, ficou confusa, embaralhou-as e leu de novo. Depois olhou para mim:

- Você fala com os mortos - disse ela.

Lene ficou agitada:

- Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus! É mesmo? Lily, você ou viu isso? Você é capaz de falar com os mortos! Você também é médium!

- Médium, não - atalhou Sibila Trelawney. - Mediadora.

Lene ficou com ar de absoluto espanto.

- O quê? Que diabo é isso?

Mas eu sabia. Não sabia que nome davam, mas sabia o que era. Meu pai não tinha explicado as coisas exatamente daquela maneira quando falou comigo, mas de qualquer modo eu peguei a raiz da questão: simplesmente eu sou o contato para praticamente todo mundo que estica as canelas deixando as coisas... digamos, incompletas. E aí, quando posso, eu ajeito as coisas.

É a única maneira que eu consigo explicar isso tudo. Não sei por que fui ter tanta sorte - quer dizer, nas outras coisas eu sou tão normal. Bom, quase... Simplesmente e infelizmente tenho essa capacidade de me comunicar com os mortos.

Mas não qualquer morto. Só os que estão infelizes.

Você já entendeu então que nos últimos 16 anos a minha vida tem sido mesmo um mar de rosas.

Imagine só, ser assombrada - literalmente assombrada - pelos mortos, a cada minuto de cada dia da sua vida. Não é nada agradável. Você vai ali na lanchonete tomar um refrigerante... opa, falecido na esquina. Alguém o baleou. E se você puder levar os tiras ao sujeito que fez aquilo, ele pode finalmente descansar em paz.

E tudo que você queria era um refrigerante.

Ou você vai à biblioteca... e pá, lá vem o fantasma de uma dona de livraria querendo que você vá dizer ao sobrinho dela que está furiosa com a maneira como ele passou a tratar os gatos depois que ela bateu as botas.

E esses são só os caras que sabem por que ainda estão rondando por aí. A metade deles não tem a menor idéia dos motivos pelos quais ainda não foram para o tipo de vida que os esperava depois que morreram.

O que não deixa de ser um saco, claro, pois eu sou a boboca que tem de ajudá-los a tomar rumo.

Eu sou a mediadora.

Pode crer que não é o destino que eu desejaria a ninguém.

Não se pode dizer que nesse campo da mediação as recompensas sejam generosas. Ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de me oferecer um salário ou coisa parecida. Nem sequer um pagamento por hora. Só aquele calorzinho gostoso, de vez em quando, ao perceber que você fez alguma coisa boa para alguém. Como, por exemplo, dizer a uma garota que não conseguiu se despedir do avô antes de ele morrer que ele realmente a ama, e a perdoa por aquela vez em que ela jogou fora sua coleção de selos. Esse tipo de coisa realmente pode acalentar o coração.

A maioria das vezes, no entanto, são mesmo calafrios o tempo todo. Além do estresse de estar sendo atormentada por gente que só você consegue ver 24 horas por dia.

O fato é que muitos fantasmas são estúpidos à beça. Isso mesmo. São chatos de doer. Esses são em geral os que realmente querem ficar mesmo rondando aqui neste mundo em vez de seguirem para o outro. Provavelmente eles sabem que por seu comportamento na vida mais recente não podem esperar muita boa coisa na que está por vir. De modo que ficam por aí atazanando as pessoas: batendo portas, fazendo barulho com os objetos, provocando frio, gemendo. Você sabe do que estou falando. A velha história de fantasmas...

Mas às vezes eles são bem brutos. É quando tentam machucar as pessoas. De propósito. É aí que em geral eu fico danada. É quando me dá vontade de dar um pontapé no traseiro de um fantasma.

E era disso que minha mãe estava falando quando disse aquela frase - "Ah, Lily, outra vez?!..." Quando eu chuto os fundilhos de um fantasma, as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco... complicadas.

Não que eu tivesse a menor intenção de bagunçar meu novo quarto. Por isto é que dei as costas para o fantasma sentado perto da minha janela e disse:

- Deixa pra lá, mãe. Está tudo bem. O quarto é maravilhoso. Obrigada mesmo.

Deu para ver que ela não estava acreditando em mim. Não é nada fácil enganar minha mãe. Eu sei que ela está desconfiando que há alguma coisa comigo. Simplesmente ela não consegue imaginar o quê. E isso é bom, pois do contrário todas as certezas dela ficariam abaladas demais. Sabe como é, ela é repórter de televisão. Só acredita no que vê. E fantasmas ela não consegue ver.

Você não imagina o quanto eu gostaria de ser como ela.

- Que bom, que bom que você gostou – Mamãe me abraçou, emocionada. - Eu estava meio preocupada. Isto é, sabendo como você não gosta... bem, de lugares antigos.

Lugares antigos são os piores para mim porque quanto mais velha for uma construção, mais chances haverá de que alguém tenha morrido nela e de que ele ou ela ainda estejam rondando por ali, em busca de justiça ou querendo transmitir alguma mensagem final a alguém. Só para constar, isto resultou em alguns lances dos mais interessantes, na época em que minha mãe e eu estávamos procurando apartamento na cidade. A gente entrava naqueles apartamentos que pareciam perfeitamente OK, e eu começava a dizer "Não, não, de jeito nenhum" sem uma razão aparente que eu pudesse explicar. É mesmo um espanto que minha mãe não tenha me despachado para um internato.

- Na boa, mamãe - disse eu. - Muito bom. Adorei.

Ouvindo isto, Charlus começou a zanzar agitado pelo quarto, mostrando-me que as luzes podiam ser acesas e apagadas com palmas (ai, meu Deus...) e várias outras gracinhas que ele havia providenciado. Eu ia atrás dele, mostrando que estava encantada, mas tomando o cuidado de não olhar na direção do fantasma. Era mesmo comovente ver como o Charlus queria me ver feliz. E como ele parecia querer tanto, eu estava decidida a ser mesmo feliz. Ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto é possível para uma pessoa como eu.

Depois de um certo tempo, Charlus já não tinha mais o que me mostrar e saiu para começar a preparar o churrasco, pois em homenagem à minha chegada teríamos um jantar especial. Almofadinhas e Rabicho foram "pegar uma onda" enquanto não chegava a hora e Aluado, balbuciando misteriosamente alguma coisa sobre uma "experiência" em que estava trabalhando, meteu-se em alguma outra parte da casa, deixando-me sozinha com minha mãe... quer dizer, mais ou menos.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Lily? - quis saber ela. - Eu sei que é uma mudança muito grande. Sei que é pedir muito de você...

Eu tirei minha jaqueta de couro. Não sei se já disse, mas estava quente à beça para o mês de janeiro. Uns 25 graus. Eu quase havia torrado no carro.

- Está tudo bem, mãe - respondi. - Mesmo.

- Estou querendo dizer que pedir que você se separasse da vovó, da Lene, de Londres... Foi egoísmo meu, eu sei. Sei que as coisas não têm sido... como posso dizer? Fáceis para você. Especialmente desde que papai morreu.

Minha mãe gosta de pensar que o motivo pelo qual eu não sou a adolescente tradicional do jeito que ela era quando tinha a minha idade - ela era chefe de torcida, rainha de beleza, tinha montes de namorados e coisas do tipo - é por eu ter perdido meu pai tão cedo. Ela culpa a morte dele por tudo, desde o fato de eu não ter amigos - com a exceção da Lene - até minhas eventuais demonstrações de comportamento bizarro.

E acho mesmo que muitas coisas que fiz no passado podiam parecer bem bizarras para alguém que não soubesse por que eu estava agindo daquela maneira, ou que não pudesse ver para quem eu estava fazendo aquilo. Muitas vezes fui apanhada em lugares onde não deveria estar. Algumas vezes cheguei a ser levada para casa pela polícia, acusada de invasão de propriedade, vandalismo ou arrombamento.

E embora nunca tenha sido condenada por nada, já passei muitas horas no consultório da terapeuta da minha mãe, ouvindo que esta minha tendência para falar comigo mesma é perfeitamente normal, mas que provavelmente o mesmo não se pode dizer da minha inclinação para conversar com pessoas que não estão presentes.

O mesmo quanto à minha aversão a qualquer edifício que não tenha sido construído nos cinco últimos anos.

O mesmo quanto ao número de horas que costumo passar em cemitérios, igrejas, templos, mesquitas, casas ou apartamentos (trancados) de outras pessoas e na escola depois do horário,

Acho que os garotos de Charlus devem ter ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre isto, daí aquela pergunta sobre andar em gangues. Mas, como disse, nunca tive de cumprir nenhuma pena por nada.

E as duas semanas de suspensão na oitava série nem chegaram a ser anotadas em minha caderneta.

De modo que não era de estranhar que minha mãe estivesse ali sentada na minha cama, falando de "começar de novo" e coisas assim. Não deixava de ser estranho que ela o estivesse fazendo isso enquanto aquele fantasma estava sentado ali a alguns passos apenas, nos observando. Mas não importa. Parecia que ela tinha necessidade de falar sobre como as coisas iam ser muito melhores para mim aqui em Hogsmead.

E se era isto que ela queria, eu ia fazer tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para satisfazê-la. Já tinha resolvido não fazer nada que pudesse acabar me levando para a cadeia, o que já era um bom começo.

- Bom - fez minha mãe, já meio sem fôlego depois de todo aquele discurso para dizer que eu não ia fazer amigos se não fosse simpática. - Então, se você não quer ajuda para desfazer as malas, acho que vou ver como é que o Charlus está se saindo com o jantar.

Além de ser capaz de construir praticamente qualquer coisa, Charlus também era um excelente cozinheiro, o que minha mãe certamente não era nem de longe. Eu respondi:

- Isso aí, mãe. Faça isso. Vou só me ajeitar um pouco aqui e daqui a pouco desço.

Mamãe concordou e se levantou - mas não ia me deixar escapulir assim tão facilmente. No momento em que ia passar pela porta, voltou-se e disse, com os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas:

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Lilica, É a única coisa que eu sempre quis. Você acha que vai ser feliz aqui?

Eu dei um abraço nela. Quando estou com minhas botinas, tenho a mesma altura que ela.

- Claro, mãe - respondi. - É claro que vou ser feliz aqui. Já estou me sentindo em casa.

- É mesmo? - fez minha mãe, fungando. - Jura?

- Juro.

E eu não estava mentindo, pois se no meu quarto no Brooklyn também havia fantasmas o tempo todo...

Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Esperei até que não estivesse mais ouvindo os passos dela na escada e então me voltei.

- OK - fui dizendo para aquela presença no assento da janela. - Quem diabos é você?

**Opa.**

**E aí pessoal? **

**Por enquanto está tudo muito parecido com o livro. Vamos ver como a história vai se desenvolver... E será que alguém consegue adivinhar quem é o fantasma? **

**Muito Obrigada pelas Reviews continuem comentando que eu continua a história.**

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
